


A Demon’s Grace

by Totally_Suicidal101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Dubious Consent?, Gabriel is Dead, I’m in hell, M/M, danger smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Suicidal101/pseuds/Totally_Suicidal101
Summary: Castiel still couldn’t believe his brother had killed Dean. The one thing Castiel cared about. How the hell could Gabriel have been so selfish? The angel would not cry, nor blame himself. This was no time to mourn. He needed to get to the bottom of this and...and maybe find some way to get Dean back.Be careful what you wish for.





	A Demon’s Grace

It was dark, pitch black even. The moon was his only saving grace, quite literally, providing just enough light for him to see several feet ahead of him. This was a strange occurrence for the angel, usually he had no trouble seeing in the dark. He wasn’t a human, so most things here on earth had no effect on him. The good news was he knew what was causing this. The bad news...it was a pair of enochian-riddled handcuffs. His arms stretched painfully above his head, having been in this position for several hours now, a mixture of sweat and blood dripping down his exposed chest.   
“C’mon Cas.” The demon in front of him practically purred the name, drawing a disgusted shiver from the angel. This /thing/ wasn’t the Dean he knew. Wasn’t the Dean that he had grown to love. This demon was cruel, not even a sliver of guilt for the towns he’d ravished in his quest to find Gabriel, or for the wounds littering Cas’ body. Hell, he even /enjoyed/ it. No matter how much he wanted to help Dean, he would not allow this demon to kill his brother. He was not about to betray his kin again, not for this thing masquerading as the hunter. Castiel’s body tensed involuntarily as Dea- the demon traced the tip of an angel blade across his skin, dark and soulless eyes blinking slowly up at the blue-eyed angel. “We both know this could go on forever,” Dean grinned at the thought, unable to contain his excitement, “so do us both a favour, and /talk/.” He emphasized the last word by once more carving the blade through Castiel’s skin.   
The angel bit down on his lip, grimacing as a fresh shock of pain was sent jittering across his nerves.   
“Never.” He spat, blood splattering on the ground next to the make-belief hunter. He’d been through torture on multiple occasions, he could get through this too. Unfortunately Dean - or whatever the hell this thing was - wasn’t going to make this easy. Speaking of Dean, the creature did not look happy with Cas’ response. A disappointed look coloured it’s face, though it was quickly replaced with a fake neutrality. Castiel would not fall for his tricks, frustration still slipped through the cracks in it’s facade as the demon spun the blade impatiently. The angel desperately wanted this creature to be Dean. He could almost, almost, see a flicker of his hunter in those eyes, in those slick yet somehow still stalky movements. In everything except that awful expression he wore. That twisted excitement. It wasn’t him. It /couldn’t/ be him. Cas could not let himself falter, not this time. He would stick with his resolve, and contact Sam as soon as he could.  
Dean was suddenly all too close, his movements suggesting he was looking for something. Maybe he thought Castiel would have information on him? As if his phone would be of any use, battered as it was. His breath over bare skin brought goosebumps, the brunette narrowing his eyes and trying to force the blush off his cheeks. The demon seemed to notice how uncomfortable this position made him and let out a deep chuckle, the sound of such a dominant tone in Dean’s voice starting to send warm tingles down to his groin. Damnit. He couldn’t let himself falter. This wasn’t Dean. This wasn’t Dean. It’s hand reached up to gently trace Cas’ cheek, his breath catching. This only served to draw a sharp, greedy grin to Dean’s face. It took it’s time gently dragging it’s nails along the angel’s cheek only to jab them into his skin as it tugged his chin forward. Their faces were close enough for their noses to touch, the faint smell of Dean’s cologne chipping at Cas’ resolve. He was surprised it still clung to his clothes, despite being splattered in more than it’s fair share of grime. The demon tilted it’s head, it’s lips brushing against Castiel’s ear.   
“Come on babe, won’t you do this poor sinner a favour?” It’s breath rose goosebumps across his skin, raising the hairs on the back of his neck. He wanted desperately to give in, to help avenge his friend. But this wasn’t his friend. This wasn’t Dean. He couldn’t let himself be fooled.   
Castiel took a shaky breath, closing his eyes. He could so easily talk. So easily allow his body to lean into Dean’s warmth. He could....He ground his teeth, winding his head back to smash their skulls together. His vision blurred as the demon stumbled black clutching it’s head. Cas allowed the chains to support him momentarily as he recovered, realizing he did not have as much energy as he thought he did. “You son of a bitch!” This time it’s voice had a dark echo behind it, strengthening the confidence Castiel had. The demon let it’s hand fall away as it gained balance, dark blood oozing from a cut just above it’s eyebrow. It bled into it’s eye, clearly the source of it’s agitation as it stalked back towards him.   
Even as it flung itself at him he did not regret what he did, feeling content with himself as the demon’s fists struck him over and over.

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice!! I plan on this to be a couple chapters, but it will be short. Please let me know if I should continue!


End file.
